


A Lustful Storm

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black loves storms. Only because his brother is frightened of them, and so seeks comfort in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lustful Storm

Sirius was on the verge of falling asleep when the door creaked open and a slither of light marked the walls. Sirius yawned and turned over to see who it was. Before he could see, the door was closed again and the room was pitch black.

Sirius could hear footsteps getting closer to his bed and then he felt someone lift the duvet up and slide beneath it into his bed.

He didn't need a light or a lumos charm to know who it was.

"Reg-" Sirius said tiredly.

"I can't sleep."

"It's not a good idea," Sirius said. "Not after what happened last time."

"Sirius," Regulus whispered. Sirius could tell his brother was close to him as he could feel his warm breath on his cheek. "There's a storm. You know I hate storms."

Sirius sighed. "Can't you sleep on the floor?"

"I want to sleep next to you."

"It's wrong," Sirius said bluntly.

"It doesn't feel wrong and you know that."

Sirius hated to admit that his brother was right. He loved it really, and that was the reason it was so wrong.

"Nobody has to know," Regulus carried on, getting closer.

"I just... I can't, Reg. I'm sorry."

"Tell me you honestly don't want to kiss me."

Sirius sighed and paused. "I can't tell you that."

He heard a smile in Regulus's voice. "Exactly. So kiss me."

"You're my brother."

"Kiss me," Regulus said, as though Sirius hadn't said a word.

"No," Sirius replied. "I can't. It's not right."

He felt the bed move and suddenly Regulus was straddling him. Sirius could feel the tingling all over his body that he felt whenever their skin made contact.

"I won't ask again," Regulus whispered into Sirius's ear.

A pleasant shiver ran down his spine and he couldn't help himself. He reached up and wrapped both arms around Regulus's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

It was just like the first – maybe even better. The feeling was indescribable.

Sirius wondered if it was the forbidden factor that made kissing Regulus so delicious, or whether it was just that Regulus  _was_  just delicious.

He didn't really care. Regulus deepened the kiss, making Sirius moan a little into his mouth. Their tongues met, fighting for dominance. Regulus was on top, but they both knew that Sirius was in charge. He was always in charge.

When they could kiss no longer, they both gasped for air and ran their fingers through each other's hair.

"What would you call this?" Regulus asked, breathless. "Love?"

"I'd call it lust," Sirius replied. "I lust you, Regulus Black."

He heard a laugh come from Regulus. "I lust you, too."

They fell asleep, Regulus in Sirius's arms until the early hours of the morning, where Regulus crept out of bed and snuck back into his own room.

Sirius turned over and grinned. He hoped that there was a storm every night.


End file.
